Easy Conquest
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: After being attacked by Charles Vane's ship and beating him in a fight, Fiona's sure they can come to some sort of "arrangement" to part on friendly terms. Charles Vane/OC. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this because I recently became obsessed with AC4's portrayal of Charles Vane and there wasn't enough fic about him. Enjoy.**

* * *

As a woman, captaining a crew made entirely of men was quite the challenge.

Fiona had the occasional man try to overthrow her as the captain, thinking it would be an easy task. How wrong they had been. She was well-trained in swordplay, and good with her bare fists as well. Even if they'd bested her in a fight, she did have a few unconditionally loyal crew members aboard, such as her sister Brianne, who served as quartermaster.

Together, she and her sister had become quite the successful pirate duo, despite their young age, Brianne currently being twenty-one, herself being nineteen.

Their ship, the Banshee, was Fiona's pride and joy. She cared for it as if it were her own child. Dolled it up with strong armor, unbeatable roundshot cannons, and the finest sails available to her. It was her baby.

The sisters had both agreed that Fiona was a better fit to be captain than Brianne, as she had spent more time learning every nook and cranny of a ship there was to know about with her father back in Ireland.

She looked into her mirror. Her thick, unruly sandy blonde hair cascaded down her back, ending at the pinch of her waist. Her skin was pale and freckled, sharply contrasted by pouting rosy lips and dark brown eyes lined with black kohl. Her skin was for the most part spotless, save a pink scar on her left temple that began at her brow and ended close to her hairline.

Her sister was far more beauteous than she. Naturally curly copper hair that shone like fire in the sun, sparkling blue eyes, and an hourglass figure complemented by a generous bust. Here she was with wide hips and a slightly more muscular frame, and while her chest was nothing to scoff at, it wasn't nearly as big as Brianne's.

Did she mind? Not at all. Beauty isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Captain! Brig spotted off the port stern!"

She returned from her thoughts, completely alert. She burst from the captain's quarters, tying her wild hair into a bun and stuffing it inside her hat. She had her sword on her right hip, and her blunderbuss on her left. She was ready for whatever may come.

"Give me what you've got, Brianne," she said, as her sister looked into the spyglass a second time. After a few moments, she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't make it out from here with the damn sun in my eyes, you try," she said, and Fiona accepted the spyglass. She looked into it and gathered as much information as she could.

"It's the Ranger," Fiona said, concentrating. She'd heard of the Ranger and her Captain, Charles Vane. Never seen or met the man, but he had quite a reputation in Nassau. "Coming up on the port side, and she's coming up fast."

Fiona only had moments to act. She gave Brianne a look, which she immediately understood.

"Men!" Brianne shouted, "Prepare for battle!" The crew cheered, itching for a good fight, whether they won or lost. They hadn't seen action in weeks.

Fiona, however, was deep in thought. She looked up at her pristine white sails. Yes, the black flag still flew at the top of her ship. Why was the Ranger, a fellow pirate, attacking her?

Before she could come up with a feasible answer, she heard the distant sound of cannon fire.

"Brace!" Fiona screamed, ducking and shoving Brianne down as well. A cannon ball whizzed over where her head once was, splashing into the water on the opposite side. Lucky for her, it was a poorly aimed shot, and only a few cannon balls pierced the hull. While the damage was minimal, she still hated anything harming her baby.

"Return fire, dammit!"

A good shot. Not one missed. The _Ranger_ was still rapidly closing in, and Fiona could hear the shouts and snarls of Charles Vane's crew as the Banshee was rammed. She jerked on her feet, but managed to stay upright.

"Men, let's cut this short and board her while she's close!" She shouted, brandishing her sword and immediately sprinting to the side. Quickly borrowing her sister's flintlock pistol, she aimed with her right eye, squinting, and shot the ropes that held the _Ranger_'s sails.

She was an unbeatable shot, and the bullet sliced through the ropes. A few of the _Ranger_'s sails floated gracefully down into the seawater, and she grinned as it slowed to a stop.

Though closely followed by her crew, Fiona was the first to set foot on her enemy's ship. All the crew looked the same, following some loose uniform, she supposed. None of them mattered to her. She scanned the deck for the ship's captain. Spotting him getting ready to lock swords with one of the biggest members of her crew, she grinned madly.

She wanted this to end with as little bloodshed as possible. Honestly.

"Charles Vane!" she yelled, catching both men's attention. She strutted over to him, pushing her own man away. "Let's settle this, just you and me, hm?"

He scoffed, and Fiona had a feeling she knew why.

"A woman?" he laughed incredulously, looking at her crew. "Your ship is captained by a damned woman? A pretty one, too. I pity you, I really do." Fiona glared at him, whipping out her sword and pointing it at him.

"You'll regret your choice of words, Vane, I can promise you that."

Vane glared back, but was clearly under the impression that this would be an easy conquest.

"As you wish," he said, eager for a fight. He brought out his sword as well.

Fiona waited for him to make the first move. She wanted this to be quick. She had better things to do than put a man like Vane in his place.

As expected, Vane lunged forward at Fiona, aiming to slice when he should have aimed to pierce. She easily blocked his hit. Hooking her leg on his and pulling violently, Vane fell on his back, and without hesitation, Fiona grabbed her blunderbuss and held it to him, business end only inches from his face.

In a way, Vane was right. It was an easy conquest. Only not for who he expected.

Her crew laughed, filling the man with rage. He tried to get back up and fight, but Fiona kicked him and held the blunderbuss directly to his forehead.

"You were saying, Vane?"

* * *

Fiona dragged Vane over onto her own ship, displaying him on the deck. his hands were tied behind his back. She looked him up and down, and she had to admit, it was good to finally put a face to the name. It wasn't a bad face, either, for someone who was almost twice her age.

"Charles Vane. Born 1680 in England. I have to admit, after hearing so much about you, I didn't expect...this. A little lackluster."

She lied. She actually found his face quite attractive, and it was getting more so by the second as anger and shame filled his expression. Fiona smiled.

"And what, pray tell, have you heard about me, Mr. Vane?" she asked, completely expecting his answer.

"I ain't heard of you once in my life, bitch," he said, earning a smack to the back of his head from Brianne. He growled in response, rage burning in his eyes. God, it was arousing. She could feel the heat gathering in her lower stomach the more she looked at him.

How long had it been since she'd had a good fuck, anyway? Months?

"The name's Fiona, and it's not one you'll be forgetting soon, I assure you."

"What shall we do with 'im, captain?" Brianne said, snapping Fiona from her dirty thoughts. She made a show of pretending to think about what to do with him, but she'd already decided. She hooked her finger, making a motion with it indicating she wanted them to follow her to her quarters.

They entered the dark room, lit only by a small window on the far side of the room and a few candles here and there. She noticed he still had some weapons on him.

"Search him thoroughly. Take any weapons he has, and leave us," she said. Brianne knew exactly what it was she had planned for him, and gave Fiona a knowing smirk. She winked back.

After a brief search, Brianne had removed a few spare daggers and one flintlock from his person.

"Leave us, please, Brianne. Lock the door behind you, and under no circumstances am I to be disturbed." Her sister did as she was asked, grinning the whole way.

When she heard the click of the lock, it took her everything she had not to jump him right then and there, rip his clothes off, and take him there on the floor. God, she needed this so badly, but she wanted to take her time and savor it.

She stepped closer, looking him up and down. Removing her hat and coat, she let her hair fall messily around her now bare shoulders.

"So," she said, staring into his steel gray eyes. "What business does a pirate like you have attacking my ship? My ship, which I remind you, flies the black flag?" She circled him slowly, trailing her index finger around his torso. You could feel his muscles flexing underneath his shirt.

"You looked like you had some good takes and I wanted them. Simple as that."

God, his voice was so deep and gravelly. It was men like him that reminded her why she liked older men. Fiona could barely focus on what he was saying, only the way it sounded when he said it. Returning to his front, she rubbed his chest.

He eyed her warily, a bit uncomfortable. She didn't blame him. Sure, sex was all well and good, but it was a bit different with someone who was an enemy.

She pushed out her chest, trying to showcase her cleavage. Why men found them so attractive, she had no clue, but they did, and it was a fool's mistake not to use them against your enemy. Sure enough, his gaze travelled downward to her chest and he gulped.

"Well, then," she said, "give me what I want and we can forget this ever happened."

She spun him around, leaning him against a table. Tired of waiting, she gently rubbed his thighs, inching closer to his groin by the second. He groaned.

"You don't wanna go down this road, girl," he said, looking down at her with lust in his eyes. Fiona raised a brow.

"Don't I?" she said, finally ghosting her fingers over his crotch. He was hard, she could feel it underneath his trousers. "I think I do, Vane. I really do."

Slowly, she unbuttoned his trousers. His cock sprang out, not completely erect just yet, but well on its way. Standing and stepping back, she removed her top at an achingly slow pace.

"Fuck," he whispered as her breasts were exposed to his eyes, nipples hardening. Smirking, she wiggled out of her trousers as well. Completely naked and standing before him, Fiona looked down at his impressive girth, now completely erect.

It always amused her how easily men were aroused.

Crossing the short distance between them, she pressed her body against him, feeling his member pressing against her hip. He flinched. She was surprised by how easily he was swayed.

Fiona reached down, dragging a single finger down the length of the top of his cock. He shuddered, moaning at the small touch. He threw his head back when she grasped the thick member in her hand and gave it an experimental pump. She kissed his now exposed throat, loving the feeling of his groan vibrating under his lips.

Men always were quick to finish. She could tell Vane was no exception, and his quick and heavy breathing told her that he was already nearing an orgasm. Just as she were sure he was about to come, she stopped. Vane nearly cried out at the lack of touch.

"Dammit, woman, why did you stop?" he yelled. She stood back, admiring his body. That body would look good kneeling on the floor between her legs.

Roughly grabbing a fistful of his hair, she moved him and took his place on the table. He growled at her, still angry and needing release. She forced him down, to his displeasure, and he glared up at her.

She was right. He looked downright fuckable kneeling on the floor between her legs.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He refused at first, stiff under her lips, but some light stroking of his chest solved the issue. He kissed back, slowly and gently, and she parted his lips and delve her tongue into his mouth. She could taste the rum he must have been drinking.

She'd had enough of that, and wanted pleasure. Now. Yanking him back by his hair again, she draped both legs over his shoulders and sat patiently, waiting for him to put his mouth to work.

When his tongue touched Fiona's sex, her hips almost shot forward, seeking more. He lapped at her entrance, eager to please. Every time he drew his tongue over her swollen clit, she bucked her hips, and whimpered.

After months of abstinence, Fiona was overly sensitive to his assault on her cunt. Every lick had her mewling praise to him, and every time his tongue pushed into her entrance she let out a breathy moan. Her grip in his hair must have been painful, but he wasn't complaining. Her orgasm was swiftly approaching.

"V-Vane," she whimpered, "I'm so close…"

She looked down at him and the sight of him pleasuring her was too much. His eyes flickered up to lock with her own, gauging her reaction as his tongue mercilessly flicked over her clit.

At that moment, Fiona tittered over the edge, crying out loudly. He kept licking as she squirmed, seeing stars behind closed eyes. Her body was tensed and rigid, feeling the high throughout herself. As she floated down from her high, he licked her a few more times, sending aftershocks of ecstasy through her. Finally done, Vane stops, smirking up at her with his face wet.

"Satisfied, Fiona?" he said. The fact that he'd brought her to orgasm made him more cocky and self absorbed than he already was. Rightly so, in her opinion. She felt completely spent. There was a layer of hot sweat coating every inch of her skin.

When she sat up and looked down at him, she could see his erection still going strong, twitching and ready.

"Stand up," she said. He obeyed. She reached behind him and untied his wrists with ease and removing his shirt before pulling him closer for a kiss. She hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him closer and pressing his hardness against her sensitive sex. Feeling him against her was already bringing her arousal back from the dead.

"Fuck, Fiona," he groaned, trying to restrain from thrusting into her. She couldn't tell why, when that was exactly what she wanted.

"Yes, Vane, fuck," she hissed, pushing her hips forward in an effort to relay her desires. He rubbed the length of himself up and down for a moment, then sank himself into her. They both stilled, revelling the moment. Fiona wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms on his back. Vane rested his forehead on the table next to her head. She could feel his breath on her shoulder as he panted. After a few seconds, he finally managed to move, making shallow thrusts into her. Sighs filled the room as they both felt the pleasure from his movements.

He was a surprisingly considerate lover, as his starting pace was gentle and slow. While it wasn't bad, it wasn't what she wanted.

"Vaaane," she whined, chest heaving up and down from her labored breaths, "f-faster." He kept up his slow pace, and she groaned in frustration.

"Patience," he said, "all good things to those who wait."

"Fuck you, Vane," she said, gasping as he sped up a bit.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, driving into her faster with every passing second. With every thrust he made, she could feel herself coming closer and closer to coming.

Then, without warning, he withdrew himself from her.

"Wha-" Fiona didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying as he flipped her over, pushing her chest into the table, and slammed into her from behind, earning a guttural scream from her. Each thrust pushed her forward onto the table, and she knocked over a few books and papers trying to find something to hold onto.

He was now pounding into her tight pussy, hard and fast, just how she liked it.

"You like that, do ya?" he growled in her ear. She moaned in response

The new angle offered new pleasure, and every time he slammed himself to the hilt in her, she felt an almost painfully amazing feeling inside her. A few thrusts later and she was caterwauling as she tightened around him, her orgasm hitting her hard.

She had no time to recover, as he still hadn't finished yet and was still going strong. He continued his onslaught, and so quickly after an orgasm Fiona felt herself drawing closer to another.

Vane pressed her forehead against her shoulder, not slowing down as he reached around her body and flicked her clit in time with his thrusts. She tightened once again, constricting around him as she came a third time that evening. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, no sound escaping her lips. Vane gradually slowed to a stop, and she could feel him emptying himself into her.

The sweat from their intense sex left them sticking together. As he slid out from her entrance, Fiona felt his cum spilling from between her legs. He peeled himself off of her and slipped his arms underneath her. They both staggered over to her bed and collapsed, still fighting to regain their breath. He pulled her closer to him, dragging the sheets over her sore body.

The two of them dozed off, oblivious to how much time had passed.

* * *

"Fiona?" Brianne called from behind the door. "Fiona?"

She snapped her eyes open. Looking out the window, she swore. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. It was now sundown.

"Sleep well?"

Fiona whipped her head around to find Vane, still naked in her bed, staring at her with a self-satisfied smirk on his stupid, gorgeous face.

She only groaned in response and rushed to dress herself.

"Get dressed, you need to get back to your crew."

"Yeah, since you shot my sails down, I'm stranded. I'm not going anywhere, love," he said, rolling his eyes at her. She sighed exasperatedly, and went to stand by the door.

"Brianne?"

"Yes?"

"Give the crew of the Ranger some of our spare rope and sails so that they may return to Nassau, please."

"Yes, captain."

Fiona heard Brianne calling out for the spare items she had instructed her to give to Vane's crew. She looked at Vane, who was smiling triumphantly.

"There, problem solved, now get dressed and get off my ship," she said, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes, ma'am," he said in his gravelly voice, and she had to fight from taking off what clothes she'd put back on and fucking him again. God, she loved it when men said that to her.

Vane got dressed, but was painfully slow in doing it. She tapped her foot impatiently. After she finally heard booted feet walking towards her, she turned on him.

"Good, you're done now-mm!"

Vane cut her off with his lips on her own. He'd caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered and reciprocated. Their jaws moved together, and for a solid minute they were locked together in a heated kiss. His hands wandered lower and lower down her back, and feeling they would get too far, she parted from him with a soft smack, he simpered down at her.

"See you in Nassau, eh, love?"

The fact that he wanted to see her again made her legs turn to jelly. She managed a soft "uh huh" as he kissed her forehead.

Both at the door, Fiona pushed him aside. As captain, she had to exit first. Opening the door, she came face to face with both her crew and his. Turning to Brianne, she smiled.

"Brianne, please return Mr. Vane's personal effects to him and send him on his way."

"Yes, Fiona," Brianne nodded, smiling at her. She knew exactly what Fiona had done and neither of them were ashamed one bit.

As Vane returned to the Ranger, they both eyed one another hungrily. He was the first to cast off, and Fiona waited until he had gotten a good distance away before calling out her next orders to her crew.

"Men! Get those sails opened. I'm setting a course for Nassau."

* * *

**Please don't judge me I just really like Vane.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I'm going to make this a multichapter thing now. Because there isn't enough fic of Charles Vane.**

* * *

It had been a few days since her encounter with Charles Vane. Fiona felt good. Really good. The vigorous sex they'd had with each other left her feeling sated, but at the same time she wanted more.

Which is why she was on her way to Nassau. He said he'd see her there. Whether or not he meant it, and whether or not he'd even still be there if he had, was unclear to her, but she wasn't taking that chance. She needed him.

And they needed more rations. A win-win situation.

The night before she'd reached Nassau, she had been trying to sleep, but the memory of him on his knees, of his hands on her body, of his blue eyes burning into her, were too much, and she reached down to please herself, frantically kneading one hand on her clit and using the other to saw her fingers in and out of her entrance, imagining it was his hands bringing her pleasure.

Unfortunately, she was unable to finish the job, as hard as she tried to. She ended up falling asleep out of frustration and exhaustion.

When she woke, Brianne was shaking her and telling her they'd arrived in Nassau.

"Have you seen any sign of our dear friend Vane?" Fiona asked.

"Only a glimpse, but he's with some other men it seems," Brianne replied. "You gonna try and fuck him again?"

Fiona did not take her remark as an insult or as harsh judgement. She and Brianne had always been open with their sexualities, and talking about sex for them was as casual as a morning greeting. In this instance, it was a morning greeting.

"Aye. I'm not going to lie, he was a great lay, Brianne. I've been lusting after him since, and I tried to bring myself to a climax last night but I just couldn't do it."

"Sounds bad," Brianne said, sipping on some rum. "Well, you do what you've got to do."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Maybe I'll try and bag a man meself, God knows I need a good romp," Brianne added with a laugh before downing the rest of her rum and giving her sister some privacy.

Fiona got dressed in a simple thin white cotton blouse, gray trousers, a deep blue jacket, and some black leather boots. She considered brushing her wild mane of hair, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble. Besides, it made her look the part.

She walked out onto the deck of the _Banshee_, stretching and sighing, enjoying the warmth of the Caribbean sun on her cheeks. It was a fine day. Most of her crew had already disembarked in search of bed and drink, perhaps a woman as well. She stroked the railing of the _Banshee_ lovingly before hopping off the ship onto the docks, planning on restocking her ship first, finding and seducing Vane second.

She had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

After purchasing enough food and drink to keep her crew well fed, repairing the ship in full, and selling some of her other goods for spare coin, Fiona set off to find Charles. At a pub, no doubt, drinking away the sunshine with other pirates.

She was correct, though he wasn't drinking surprisingly enough. He was smoking on a pipe while he and a devilishly handsome blonde man poured over a paper of some kind. When she walked up to them, he hadn't even noticed her presence until she spoke.

"Mr. Vane. A pleasure seeing you again," Fiona said, drawing out the word pleasure just enough to be noticeable. The man in question looked up at her, and upon seeing her face, the corners of his mouth turned upward in a smirk.

"Miss Fiona," he purred, "I must say it's a bit unfair that you know my surname and I don't know yours." Fiona scoffed.

"And you never will. Maybe you should take better care to know the names of your fellow pirates, then," she said, sitting in a chair. "What was it you said? 'I ain't heard of you once in my life, bitch.' Yes, that was it."

"Come on now, Fiona, take pity," he said in a low voice. The hand that was underneath the table had begun to stroke her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to home. She pinched the skin on the back of his hand and he let go. As much as she wanted his hands to touch her, to pleasure her, she wanted him to beg. The blonde man he was sitting with finally spoke up.

"I don't suppose you'd like to introduce me to this beauty, Vane?" he purred, eyeing Fiona up and down. She admitted, he was extremely attractive, maybe even more so than Charles. Any other time, she would have been eager to jump on the opportunity to bed him, but he was missing a certain...something. Something that Charles had.

Vane opened his mouth to do as he asked, but Fiona wasn't having it.

"I can introduce myself, thank you," she said, not intending to sound rude or angry. "The name's Fiona, sir, but I'm afraid that's all you'll be getting out of me."

"Edward Kenway," he said, nodding. "A pleasure."

"I'm sure," Fiona quipped cockily. Vane smiled at her attitude. She'd have to act like this more often if it got him to smile.

From behind Edward, Fiona could see a very androgynous man approaching. The man had dark brown hair that spilled from a red bandana tied around his head.

"Kenway, I need a word," the man said, his voice surprisingly high, yet husky. Edward jumped slightly, obviously too distracted by the lovely woman in front of him.

"Jaysus, Kidd, don't sneak up on me, you gave me a start."

"Be more alert, then."

Edward chuckled, and Fiona felt her loins stirring at his deep laugh. She briefly wondered how old he was, when he stood up and gave her one last suggestive wink before leaving with this Kidd man.

"You don't wanna do that, girl," Charles warned, hints of jealousy in his tone. "That's a married man."

Honestly, while Fiona found him very attractive sexually, she still had her heart set on the man next to her. But pretending wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Aw," she said, pouting adorably. "It's always the good-looking ones. Damn!" Fiona made a show of pretending to admire Edward's backside. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Charles frowning deeply. She stood up, leaning against the bar and ordering a drink.

Just as she'd expected, Charles was pressing up behind her within seconds, his hands resting on the bar on either side of her, closing her in. A hand left the bar and wandered up her side while his mouth left small kisses at the corner where her neck and shoulder met. His beard tickled her skin, earning him a deep shudder of pleasure. The bartender didn't say a word; he'd probably seen this many times. Charles dragged his lips up her skin until his mouth was just by her ear.

"What'll it take to get you back in bed with me?" He whispered in her ear, rolling his hips forward. She stifled her moan as she felt his erection pressing at her crotch through the layers of clothing. It took every ounce of will she had not to drag him into a bloody bush and fuck him senseless. Instead, she opted to tease him.

She removed his hands from her body and stepped away. He looked her up and down, steely blue eyes dripping with absolute hunger for her. Deciding to tease him one last time before leaving him behind with nothing but a raging erection, she walked back to him and pressed her breasts against him. She undid a few of her blouse buttons, showing a small amount of cleavage. She slid one hand between them and rubbed the bulge, earning a gasp of pleasure from him. Fiona inched her face closer to his, and he began to part his lips in anticipation. Just before their lips could connect, she pulled back. It took him a moment to register that she had pulled away from him, and he opened his eyes, glaring playfully at her.

"It'll take a lot more than that, Mr. Vane."

She had this in the bag.

* * *

During the day, she'd stumbled across Brianne, who was chatting with a fearsome looking man. He had a beard that was black as the night and a violent look about him. He'd introduced himself as Edward Thatch. The famous Blackbeard. She felt a little starstruck, and stumbled across her words. He had been the sisters' inspiration to become pirates, after all.

"Truly, I am humbled, that two such lovely ladies as yerselves became pirates on my account," he said to her. She had heard stories of his merciless nature, and was pleasantly surprised to find he was quite friendly and kind to the right people.

Thatch then invited them to join his usual group at the bar later tonight. Fiona wasn't sure if Charles would be there, but if he wasn't, too bad. She'd waited years to meet Blackbeard, and she wasn't about to pass this opportunity up.

When night fell in Nassau, Fiona and Brianne made their way to the tavern to meet Blackbeard. To her delight, Charles Vane was there, and Edward and Kidd, too. There were two other men there she didn't recognize, but she was sure they'd be introduced at some point.

Fiona greeted Vane, who still looked a bit unhappy over her teasing earlier, but she'd give it to him soon enough.

To her disappointment, Edward was no longer being the flirtatious man she'd met earlier. Maybe he snapped out of it and remembered he was a married man, or maybe he'd noticed Vane's lust for her. Or perhaps he was just teasing earlier. Either way, it meant she couldn't use that to make Charles a jealous mess. But she could use Edward to get information on the two mystery men.

"Edward," she asked, "Who are those two men over there? They're the only ones here who I haven't met before." Edward followed her fingers with his eyes.

"The one on the left is Benjamin Hornigold, and the one on the right is Jack Rackham."

"What can you tell me about them?" she asked, hoping he would give her answers in his inebriated state.

"Ben's a good man, a good pirate," he said, his words ever so slightly slurred, "an' Jack's a scoundrel, he is. Always hangin around Vane." She supposed he wouldn't give up information on his allies to someone he's only just met, so that would have to do.

Now, which would she use to stoke Charles' jealousy?

Before she could decide, the Hornigold man looked her way, and assuming a feminine pose, she pretended she hadn't noticed his eyes on her. Twirling her hair in her fingers, she breathed a deep sigh, her chest moving up and down. She ordered a drink, and as the bartender was handing it to her, she purposely spilled it down her front, turning her blouse partially see-through. Fiona was pulling out all the tricks to make Vane crazy.

Hornigold stood and crossed the room to her.

"Evening, love," he said in what she guessed was supposed to be a charming voice. It wasn't, really, but for the sake of sex with Charles, she would play along. "I don't think I've seen you 'round here before."

"Well, I've been here before, but you must have just overlooked me," she said.

"How could anyone overlook a beautiful creature such as yourself?"

"Stop," she replied, giving him a shy smile and pretending to be embarrassed over his compliment. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Charles watching them like a hawk. She cleaned off her blouse the best she could, but her breasts were still fairly visible, so she loosely crossed her arms to hide them.

She continued to flirt with Benjamin. She leaned her back on the wall, and he leaned sideways, his elbow high above her head. She periodically drank a sip of rum, but mostly she focused on getting a rise out of Charles.

"How long have you been a pirate, lass?" Benjamin asked her.

"Oh, not very long," she said, which she supposed wasn't a lie. "I'm getting the hang of things, but I've still got a lot to learn. Maybe you could show me some tricks?" she said, looking up at him through long eyelashes. In truth, he repulsed Fiona, but she was enjoying the effect it had on Vane.

"I could show you a lot of tricks, love," he said with a deep chuckle. "Why don't we talk on my ship and I'll show you a few now?"

That did it for Charles. He stood up, chair flying backwards, completely enraged, and he looked like he couldn't decide between punching Hornigold square in the nose or storming out of the room. He opted for the latter, making a huge scene by knocking over Rackham's drink in the process. While Hornigold was distracted by the scene, Fiona slipped away, intending to follow and have her way with him.

Fiona followed Charles as discreetly as she could. He was fuming, muttering to himself about Hornigold. She heard her own name, followed by the word "bitch".

"Good, get angry," she said quietly to herself.

She followed him to the docks, where he boarded his ship. She trotted onto the deck of the _Ranger_, ready to get the jump on him.

Instead, he got the jump on her.

Before she could register what had happened, Charles shot out from his cabin, dragged her inside, and slammed the door shut, locking it. He advanced on her, and she found herself stepping backwards. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"Thought you could flirt with that prick Hornigold, huh?" he half shouted. "You thought I'd just let you get away with that? Well!?"

He was now yelling at her. Fiona could see the pure rage smouldering in every part of his face. His teeth were bared, eyebrows furrowed so lowly. She would have been scared witless if she hadn't been so damn aroused.

She expected him to say more, but he didn't. He just stood there, holding her against the wall, breathing heavily. Fiona breathed just as heavily, but for different reasons. Several seconds passed before he crashed his lips down onto hers.

It was not a gentle, loving kiss. This kiss was rough and heated. He was trying to dominate her and it was working. His talented lips moved down her neck. He bit down on her tender skin, and she cried out in ecstasy. He licked the now red bite mark as his hand worked her trousers down to her ankles, where she kicked them to a corner, forgotten.

His fingers delved into her. Fiona moaned loudly, knees growing weak. He worked his fingers in and out at an alarming pace, his thumb pressing down hard on her clit. Her legs were weakening by the second, and Charles had to support her against the wall with his own legs.

Fiona could feel herself easily getting closer to an orgasm. The fact that she was so close and it had only been a few minutes was alarming, but add in the fact that she worked her body close to one the night before, and that she'd been anticipating fucking Vane all day long, that would definitely explain it.

Charles buried his face into Fiona's shoulder, biting down hard. The pain drove her over the edge, and she came violently around his thick fingers, screaming. But Charles didn't stop. He continued to pump his fingers in and out, thumb sliding over her clit in quick circles. He kept her orgasm going for several seconds before he finally stopped.

The two of them stood, panting. Fiona struggled to catch her breath from the intense orgasm he just gave her. Already, her body was spent. Finally satisfied, she found herself dozing off in his arms.

"You think I'm done with you?"

She cracked an eye open. He can't be serious.

Without warning, he lifted her from the ground with a single arm. Using his free arm, he swept the contents of a table clean off, sending everything crashing to the ground. He put her, backside facing upward, on the table. She was too tired to move. Grabbing some spare rope, Charles tied her wrists to two of the legs of the table. It wasn't until he had already finished that she'd realized what he'd done and began to protest.

"Vane, what are you doing? Untie me, now," she said, beginning to panic.

"Not a fucking chance."

"I'm serious, untie me!"

Charles responded with a swift smack to her ass. She arched her back, yelping at the strange mixture of pain and pleasure. He parted her cheeks, rubbing tenderly between her legs. She moaned, but it was cut short by another yelp when he slapped her again, slightly harder.

His hands left her body. She couldn't see what he was doing, and she was delirious with the pain and pleasure. She heard clothes rustling, and felt his hard member rest between her cheeks.

She braced herself for his cock to enter her body, but it never came. Instead, he rubbed himself back and forth in the crevice, groaning loudly. Reaching down, he rubbed her clit gently with one hand, continuing to rub his cock on her. Spanking her again, she could feel her rear quivering. He inserted a finger in her.

She was getting close. He slammed his finger in and out as her breath quickened, slapped her rear again. Fiona cried out, tears running down her eyes. The pain was amazing. Just as she was about to come a second time, he stopped. She whined, wiggling her hips in hopes of tempting him to finally fucking her.

"Not yet," he growled, slapping her ass again. He rubbed her round cheeks with his hands, and Fiona could feel her would-be impending orgasm slipping from between her fingers. Then he began to saw his fingers in and out of her again.

She sighed in relief as the pleasure began to return, pooling inside of her. His fingers brushed a very specific spot inside her and she arched her back, a high, breathy moan forced out from her lungs. He strokes that spot over and over until she produces a long, unending whimper. Just as she thinks she's going to cum, he stops again.

"Vane, god dammit," she pants, breathless. "Stop t-teasing me."

He responded by slapping her rear again.

"Beg for it," he hissed through his teeth, spanking her again.

"Charles…" she whimpered. He combines a slap to the ass with a harsh stroke of her clit. She groaned.

"Fucking beg!" he shouts. Fiona's legs quake at his aggressive tone. His anger is possibly what attracted her to him in the first place. Unable to take any more teasing, she complies.

"P-Please…" she begins, her breaths shallow. "Charles…"

"Please what?"

"Please-" she stopped to gulp, "please fuck me."

Fiona sighs in anticipation as he places his tip at her entrance. He rubs and prods for a moment before grabbing her hips and sinking himself to the hilt in her warmth.

He growls like a damn dog at the intense pleasure he's experiencing and that only serves to arouse her more. He is still at the start, but after a few seconds of sitting and enjoying the feeling of being inside her, he pulls out and slams back in.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Fiona," he hisses. Her body grips him in all the right ways. She cried into the table as Charles drove into her over and over again, brutally hard, all the while grinding his fingers painfully into her clit.

He begins to spank her again, and in combination with the rubbing of her clit and the hard sex, she feels herself just on the verge of coming. Charles leaned over her, not slowing down in the slightest to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me you're mine," he snarls, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head off the table. "Fucking say it!"

"I'm yours-"

"Louder!"

"I'm yours!" she screamed it this time. "I belong to you!"

"That's fucking right!" Charles sped up as fast as he could go.

"Charles pleeease…" Fiona sobs, having been close to orgasm for near an hour. He furiously circles his fingers around her clit and he groans.

"Come for me," he said, and in that instant, she did. She came hard around him, tightening and spasming. A scream tore from deep inside her. Charles struggled to thrust inside her ever tightening pussy, and after a few moments, he screeches to a halt, firmly biting down on her neck. Fiona feels his cum trickling down her leg.

It is several minutes before either of them could even catch their breath. Charles is the first to recover. He removes his teeth from her skin, licking the second bite mark he's made on her that night. Grabbing her hair again, he pulls her head from the table.

"You are mine, Fiona," he snarls at her. "Don't. Fucking. Forget it." He lets go of Fiona's hair, her head making a small thud as it lands back on the table. He withdraws himself from her, making a pop as he exits.

Charles untied her wrists and scoops her abused body off the table. Her skin, slick with sweat, sticks to the wood. He carried her to his bed and placed her gently underneath the sheets, ripping off the blankets that it's far too warm for. She blindly gropes for his hand, and when she finds it, she brings it to her cheek. Charles sits on the bed, groaning with the effort it takes, and joins Fiona under the sheets.

Fiona, thoroughly sated and very happy, curls herself against him. Vane wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him, not caring that their sweaty bodies are sticking together. Both of them exhausted, they begin to doze off.

Fiona's last conscious thoughts are of the fact that he was supposed to beg, not the other way around.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. More to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha welcome back. Did you miss me? Sorry, no smut in this chapter. I'm trying to actually get some complex story in here.**

**Anyway here's Wonderwall.**

* * *

Charles woke up early the next morning. The sun hadn't completely risen yet, and the sky was an interesting gradient of dark blue and pink. He stretched in his bed, and smiled when he felt Fiona's arms draped across his naked body.

His body was sore after last night, and he'd bet every coin he had that hers was too. She was still sound asleep, exhausted from last night's activities. Her blonde hair fell around her face, tangled in every which way, and the small amount of eyeliner she wore was smudged down her cheeks. Somehow it only made her more attractive to him.

Standing carefully as not to wake her, Charles grabbed the cleanest piece of fabric he could find and doused half of it with some water from a bottle, leaving the other half dry. He swiped the cloth gently across her cheek, doing his best to remove the smudges without waking her.

He was unsuccessful, and Fiona began to groan and shift.

"What are you doing, Charles?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Your face is covered in black, sweetheart," he said soothingly. "Just let me finish and you can go back to sleep."

Fiona's brows furrowed.

"I'm not a child, I can do it myself." She reached to grab the wet cloth from his hands, but he held it away from her and lightly slapped the backs of her hands.

"And so can I. It'd be done by now if you hadn't made such a fuss," he retorted, continuing to wipe her face clean. Fiona was still exhausted, so she merely lay there with his hands on her face holding it still, enjoying the attention he was giving her.

Charles wiped her eyes of the last of her kohl, dried her face, and tossed the cloth behind him. Deciding to leave her in peace to sleep, he quickly dressed himself. All the articles of his clothing were scattered around the room, and it took him a few moments to find them all, but there he stood, ready for the day.

He turned back to her, walking as quietly as he could in his thick-soled boots, and kneeled down. He smoothed back some of the hair from her face and kissed her lips slowly. She returned the kiss, sighing and placing her hands on the back of his neck. He stopped, kissed her forehead, and stood.

"I've got to go see Kenway. Go back to sleep if you want."

She followed his advice and easily fell into another deep, restful sleep.

* * *

Fiona was awakened several hours later by the loud screeching of the seagulls. She groaned, rubbed her eyes, and sat up yawning. She stretched, sighing contently. She hadn't slept so soundly in weeks.

Leaping up and getting dressed, she was suddenly overcome by an intense hunger for food and the need see Charles. She picked up her blouse and trousers from the ground, holding them to her nose quickly, and decided they smelled decently enough to wear again. She briefly wondered what Charles would think of her if she wore one of the few dresses she owned.

She strode out of the captain's quarters of the Ranger, earning stares and a few laughs from the crew. She wasn't sure if they were laughing because they knew about her and Vane, but she didn't care one bit. She joyfully walked onto the beach, and she yanked off her boots to feel the hot sand on her bare feet.

Fiona made her way to the nearest inn. She was dying for some good, hot food. The only thing she's had to eat for the past few months was cornmeal, dried fruits and meats, and rum. Just the thought of a homemade meal put a skip in her step.

"Hey, beautiful," a voice said, and a hand slid into place on her hip. It wasn't Charles, though. She turned her head to find a round, but rugged face, covered in sideburns. Hornigold.

"Ah, morning, Mr. Hornigold."

"Please, call me Ben," he said, rubbing her hip with his thumb. "You disappeared last night; where'd you run of to?"

Fiona was struggling to think of a reason to get away from him. He wasn't unkind in any sense, but he wasn't Charles. In the mean time, she had to answer him.

"Oh, nowhere," she said, a bit nervous, "just needed some fresh air." A stupid excuse, the party had been outdoors in the first place. He raised an eyebrow, giving her a strange look.

"Looked all over for you, y'know. Couldn't find ya."

"I went back to my ship after a bit; it had been a long day and I was ready for some rest is all."

"Rest, huh? We could have rested together, you know...after-"

"Fiona!"

Saved by her sister! Fiona almost let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Brianne walking over to them. Hornigold, thank God, hastily removed his hand from her, but as she was walking closer to her sister, she heard him whispering to her.

"We'll continue our conversation later, love." It was barely audible, but she'd caught it. She shuddered, and he took it the wrong way. She felt uncomfortable, but he must have thought it was of anticipation.

Lord, she was never good with letting men down gently, it was always so hard. But she'd figure out a way at some point.

"Fiona, where've you been?" Brianne asked her with a friendly smile. Fiona waited until Hornigold was out of earshot until she answered.

"In Vane's quarters," she said with a smile and a waggle of her eyebrows. Brianne laughed, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's get some real food."

Together, they found a suitable place to get lunch. Both had been living off the same food and had been craving something flavorful and substantial. They sat down and ordered their food at a local inn.

"So, been with Vane all night, eh?" Brianne asked, looking at her from behind her tankard of rum.

"Aye," she said with a smile and a slight blush that she hoped Brianne didn't see.

"Is he really that good?"

"He really is, Brianne," she said. "He's so much different than the other men I've met before."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said, suddenly feeling strange. "If it's alright, I'd prefer to leave it at that, Brianne."

The redheaded woman stared at her for almost a minute, her blue eyes seeming to eat away at her very soul. Fiona had never felt so ungrateful for her sister's company. They had always been the best of friends, since before she could remember. Why did she feel so uneasy?

After a moment, Brianne looked away, returning to her drink.

"Alright then."

The barmaid came with their food several minutes later. Brianne dug into her plate of vegetables and chicken, sighing as the hot food entered her mouth.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see food," she said with a full mouth. Fiona laughed before shoving a spoonful of her spiced rice into her mouth. She too made an appreciative groan. The food was by no means extraordinary, but it may as well have been after several weeks at sea.

Brianne seemed to have let go of the fact that Fiona was avoiding talking much about Charles, though she did bring him up once or twice by mistake. They were joking, laughing, ordering drink after drink and more than one plate of food. Once they were satisfied, they stumbled out of the inn, stomachs full and giggling like fools.

Fiona realized how little time she'd spent with her sister. She grabbed Brianne's hand, pulling her towards the beach.

"Where are we going, Fiona?"

"For a swim!"

They took off their shoes and dug their toes into the sand. They ran into the salty water, shrieking as the cold water stung their skin. Brianne reached down, grabbed some of the water in cupped hands, and flung it at her sister. Fiona screamed in an uncharacteristically ladylike way.

"Hey!" she laughed, throwing water back in retaliation. They frolicked in the water, laughing and screaming. It was like they were children again, back home in Ireland.

Brianne pushed her into the water. Just before she submerged, she got an idea and drew a deep breath. She held it, keeping her body under the water. She quickly swam behind Brianne, hoping she didn't notice.

"Fiona?" she could hear Brianne calling her name from under the water. "Fiona?"

She inched closer and closer, getting ready to snare the trap.

"Fiona, stop hidi-!"

It was too late, Fiona had pounced from under the water, tackling her with a fierce but playful snarl. Brianne squealed in surprise as she was forced underneath the water by her sister. Fiona scrambled to get away from Brianne before she could get back up.

Her sister's fiery red hair emerged from the blue water like lava from a volcano, and she gasped for air like a fish. She whipped around, glaring daggers at Fiona.

"You little rat!" she growled with a devious smile on her pretty face. Fiona knew that look. She'd seen it dozens of times before back when they were children and would play in the water in the mild summers. She backed away as fast as she could in the water.

"Now, Brianne-"

Fiona yelped as her sister showed her incredible strength, a strength that she sometimes forgot, by lifting her younger sister right off her feet.

"Nooo, Brianne!" she laughed hard, "Don't! Put me down!"

"Put you down?" Brianne yelled. Fiona swore inwardly. It was a poor choice of words.

"No no nooo!" Her final 'no' trailed into a shout as Brianne tossed her into the water with a great 'oomph'. She fell, creating waves as she splashed. When she surfaced again, Brianne was giggling and walking back onto the warmth of the sand. Fiona smiled and followed her.

Brianne collapsed onto her stomach, still laughing, and Fiona fell down in a sitting position, breathing heavily. Salty water dripped from her lips into her mouth and her face screwed up in distaste.

Brianne sat up, scooting closer, her front covered in sand that had stuck to her wet skin and clothes. She sighed, resting her head on Fiona's shoulder and linked their arms together.

"I have never felt so free, Fiona," she said dreamily. "Not once in my life."

"It is a good feeling, isn't it?" Fiona said, resting her head atop Brianne's. Her sister Hummed in agreement, and were content to stare out at the water that shone in the late afternoon sun.

* * *

Charles hadn't done as much as he should have that day.

He and Edward had scoured the waters nearby, looking for good targets to rob of their coin, and plundered those they'd found. The take wasn't much. They'd found a couple of brigs and a frigate and only sailed away with a few thousand Reales and a few pounds of rum and sugar to be sold. It was enough to get them a profit, but a meager one.

Edward decided to call it a day. Charles had wanted to keep looking, but they were on the Jackdaw, and Edward was the captain, not him. He would have gone off on his own if he hadn't so stupidly let Fiona sleep the day away on his ship. But when he had looked down at her that morning, she had looked so tired, he didn't want to disturb her. Since when did he ever let that stop him from kicking his lovers out when he was done with them?

Since it was Fiona. He wasn't sure if it was because she was the one woman that could actually beat him in a fight, and that merited her some respect, or if it was because he liked her. Probably both.

They arrived back in Nassau a few hours past noon. Edward went off to sell their goods and make some repairs, and Charles bid him farewell, off to get some drink.

When he got closer to the tavern, he heard a distant laughing. He knew that laugh anywhere. Fiona. He looked down the length of the water and saw Fiona and another woman, probably her sister, prancing around in the water, giggling like idiots. He was chuckling to himself as well. He had originally planned on getting her alone and fucking her senseless, but she was having fun with her sister, and he wouldn't disturb them.

* * *

Fiona squirmed with Brianne's head on her lap. It was getting dark, and as much as she loved to be with her sister, she was getting certain urges that needed taking care of, which would require Charles.

"Go on," Brianne said exasperatedly, "go find your little boy toy." She lifted her head from Fiona's lap and gave her a look that displayed a playful irritation.

"You sure? I can stay longer if you want," Fiona said. She honestly hoped Brianne was sure, because every second that passed thinking about Charles, the hotter her skin felt, and the more she needed him. Brianne, thank goodness, nodded and shooed her.

Fiona jumped up, excited, and dashed off to the docks. She was off to get on board the Ranger. Either Charles was in his cabin already, or he would be later, and she would wait "patiently" for him, naked in his bed. She was getting wet just thinking about it.

The Jackdaw was back from wherever it had been, and she knew that if he was anywhere all day long, it would probably have been there, doing some usual pirate business with his friend Edward. Now that it was back, she knew that Charles was at least in Nassau. It wouldn't take him long to find her, she guessed.

She hummed to herself giddily with a skip in her step as she stepped on board the Ranger. Sh crossed the deck to enter Charles' cabin, but a voice stopped her.

"Well, look who's back, boys."

Fiona jumped, feeling her heart leap out of her throat, and whipped around to find a few men from Charles' crew. She sighed in relief.

"Ah, it's just you. Don't scare me like that," she said. One of the men, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward very, very slowly. It was making her nervous.

He was tall, but not taller than Charles. His black hair stood out in all directions and came to just above his chin. His body was slim and fit, but in comparison to Charles, Edward, and other men she'd seen, he was lanky. His eyes were brown, but not the warm, comforting kind. They were menacing and frightening, and she found herself inching backward to get away from him.

She would call him Alpha, because of the way he leads his pack of mangy wolves.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing screwing the captain?" he said, eyeing her physique. She shifted uncomfortably. "He's an old man. Why don't you find a younger man?"

"I hope you don't mean yourself," she spat. Curse her fucking mouth, she should have stayed silent. At her comment, his eyes narrowed and she felt her heart pounding in fear. He grinned madly.

"That's exactly what I mean, sweetheart." His voice was a low growl and she could hear the disgusting hunger in it. She shuddered, vision darting around trying to find an escape route.

Two other men, probably his lackeys, were approaching her on either side. To her back was the door to the cabin. She could try and shut herself inside the cabin, but they could easily open the door and come right in, and she had no idea where the key for the door was, if there was one at all. She was totally surrounded by Charles' pricks of crewmen, and though she was a good fighter, she was outnumbered. Her odds did not look good.

Her best choice was to surprise them and try to break through the walls they were forming. She broke into a sprint, pushing past the disgusting men. She was about to jump off the ship, either into water or onto the docks, but someone big and heavy tackled her.

"Let go of me, swine!" she snarled, kicking at his arms in a last attempt to thwart their plans to capture her and do god knows what to her. It didn't work, and the heavy man grabbed her and hauled her up, hugging her to his chest and restricting her arms. He lifted her right off the ground and held her in a way that her legs, no matter how she kicked, could not hit him.

"Hold her down!" The Alpha shouted, and a few men obliged, using their hands to pin her down to the wood of the deck. Fiona gasped for air. She could feel her lungs burning and her stomach reeling in complete and utter terror.

One man gripped her shirt and tugged as hard as he could. The shirt tore from the middle, sending buttons scattering and clicking on the wood. He continued to tear her shirt down the center of the arms until her entire upper body was exposed. They tossed the tatters of clothing overboard into the salty water. She sobbed loudly, hoping to god someone would hear and come to her rescue. The men cheered at the sight of her breasts, and a few roughly groped at her. One pinched at the sensitive flesh and she screamed.

"Shut it, or we'll be found!" Alpha hissed, covering her mouth with his dirty hand. Fiona whimpered. He moved his hand, and before she could scream again, he brutally smacked his mouth into hers, kissing and biting her lips. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, but she promptly bit down until she could taste the metallic flavor of his blood.

Alpha reared back, howling in pain. Fiona used this opportunity and screamed out as loud as her lungs could muster. Alpha cursed to himself and punched her in the pit of her gut. She felt every bit of air leave her body and fought the feeling of nausea that had suddenly overcome her. She gulped, unable to breathe for several heart-stopping seconds.

She forced out any remaining air in her lungs to make a weak cry for help once more as Alpha hooked his fingers into the waistband of her trousers.

* * *

Charles sat drinking merrily with Rackham and Thatch. Jack downed drink after drink, getting very drunk. He laughed like a fucking fool.

"So Charlie," he said, drink sloshing onto the table. Charles growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"What? Charlieee?" he replied, drawing out the last syllable.

"Yes, that."

Charles paused to take a long drink of his rum. He winced slightly at its sharpness and the burning sensation as it surged down his throat. Rackham giggled at some joke only he heard, and slurped noisily at his own drink. He leaned on the table in front of him.

"Anywayyy," he said, "you been hangin' around that woman a lot lately."

Charles held back his frown. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted Rackham or Thatch to know about him and Fiona just yet. Mainly because Jack would tease him about "being in love" and "that he was going soft". Then he would promptly attempt to seduce Fiona himself.

And Thatch...he wasn't sure.

"Which one?" Charles said, feigning ignorance. "There are women all over this island, idiot."

"One of those sisters. Irish, I think they are," Jack said, knocking back the last of the bottle. He coughed.

"Aye, I've met those two. Sweethearts, they are," Thatch said. He was surprisingly sober, despite the fact that he'd had the most drink out of the three.

"Haven't had the pleasure," Jack said, drawling the last word. Charles felt a flame starting in his chest at Jack's words.

"Nice girls," Thatch said again. "Told me I was their 'inspiration' for becoming pirates."

At that moment, Charles spotted a head of copper hair walking into the tavern. Brianne. She scanned the place, and once she'd spotted him, she marched over. Jack saw her and grinned crookedly.

"Evenin'," Jack said, "might I interest you in a drink, dear lady?" He slid his hand around her waist and tried to pull her closer.

Brianne gave him a look of complete disinterest and easily pushed him out of his chair and onto the wooden floor. Charles had to laugh at that. Brianne turned back to Charles and looked at him intensely.

"Where's Fiona?" she asked. She had him confused.

"What do you mean?" he replied, "I thought she was with you." Brianne rolled her eyes impatiently.

"She went to find you half an hour ago, Vane. Headed towards your brig."

Ah, so Fiona wanted more already. Fine by him. But now that Rackham and Thatch knew exactly which of the sisters he was with, they snickered at him, and he was sure they would tease him later. Not that it mattered which sister he chose, they'd tease him either way. It was just how they were. Like fucking children.

"I'll head over there, then," he said, nodding at her.

"Right. I'm headed back to our own ship. If you should need me, I'll be there," she said, and turned to leave.

"So, you had the opportunity to grab that little piece of work," Jack said, motioning towards the retreating redhead, "but you picked the ugly one instead? I don't know as if I'll ever understand you, Charlie."

Charles felt that flame in his chest burning with more ferocity than anything he'd ever felt before. How dare this piece-of-filth drunkard insult Fiona like that? Sure, he admitted that Brianne was certainly prettier than her, but something about Fiona that attracted him.

He wanted to punch Rackham. No, he wanted to strangle him with his own bandana. He wanted to take his flintlock and jam it down his throat for calling Fiona ugly. But if he did that, then they might begin to suspect he had stronger feelings for her than just lust. He'd never hear the end of it.

So, he settled for the next best thing. He finished off his bottle of rum in one large swig, then brought the amber glass down on his "friend's" head. The glass shattered, sparkling as the shards flew through the air, still holding dregs of rum on them. Rackham yelped in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't call me Charlie," he growled, and left the tavern.

* * *

As Charles headed towards the Ranger, he couldn't shake a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Brianne had said she went to find him a half hour ago. She would have seen that he wasn't on his ship. Surely she would have gone to search for him elsewhere?

He had a bad feeling. Could something have happened to her?

No, this was Fiona he was talking about. Fiona, who beat him in a fight in mere seconds. She could handle herself...couldn't she?

As he got closer to his ship, he heard the sounds of a struggle. Probably just his crew getting a bit rowdy after a few drinks, he reasoned. Nothing to worry about.

However, what he heard next made his blood run both hot with anger and cold with fear.

A piercing scream filled the night air, coming from his own ship. Fiona. The scream was cut short, followed by a grunt of pain.

He broke into a run. He had no idea what was going, and he had no idea who it was, but whoever hurt Fiona, whoever dared to lay a single finger on her was going to pay the price. He stomped onto the deck to witness a horrific scene.

About five burly men held Fiona down to the deck. Her blouse was removed, nowhere to be seen, and her trousers lay torn to shreds on the wooden floor. The only thing left on her body were her black leather boots, but otherwise, she was completely exposed. She had black tears flowing down her pale cheeks and she sobbed in absolute terror. One of the men was moving to unbuckle his trousers.

Charles saw red. He surged forward and grabbed the nearest man. With all his might, he propelled his fist forward into the man's face. He heard a satisfying snap as the man's nose broke and blood poured from his nostrils. The other men panicked and scattered, but not before Charles got a good look at all of them, committing their faces to memory.

Fiona scrambled to her feet, backing away and covering herself with her hands as Charles grabbed the man with the broken nose and hauled him to his feet by his shirt. He dragged his limp body to the railing and slammed his back against the hard wood. The man cried in pain. Charles moved close to his face so that the only thing he would see was the furious eyes of his captain. Charles opened his mouth.

"Get the _fuck_ off my ship."

Without another word, he tossed the sorry excuse of a man into the water. He heard a splash and looked over. When the man surfaced, he shouted down at him.

"If I see you again, I'll be the last thing you ever see before I slit your throat!" he bellowed. The man swam as fast as he could towards shore, and once he reached the sand, he limped as fast as he could away from the water.

Charles turned back to Fiona. She was backed up into a corner, still afraid, but more relaxed now that he was here. Some bruises had already started to show where his crew had struck her, and he felt his anger growing.

"Charles," she whimpered. Fiona gulped and shook like a leaf in the wind. "I-I'm sor…"

"Don't," he said gently. He removed his long, dark brown coat and placed it around her small body. It was big on her, and as she was much shorter than he was, it dragged on the ground. She clutched at it and covered herself as best she could with it. "This wasn't your fault."

"I…" she began, but broke into a sob. He felt his heart wrenching at her pain.

He should have been there.

Moving quickly, Charles grabbed her gently and brought her into his chest. She cried quietly into his shirt, getting it wet with tears, but that was the least of his worries. He just wanted her to be safe, and he wanted the men involved to pay with their lives.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, knowing that they'd at least hit her a few times, judging by the marks, but he wanted to make sure she hadn't been hurt any worse than that. There was the unspoken question floating in the air, and both of them knew exactly what it was he was asking: did they rape her?

But Fiona shook her head.

"No, just some bruising. They...didn't get any further, thanks to you," she said, holding onto him as if her life would come to a sudden end if she slackened her grip. Charles felt himself sighing in relief.

They stood there for a moment, him comforting her in an uncharacteristically tender moment. Kissing the top of her head, he ushered her off the Ranger. Fiona's legs trembled with each step as if she were about to fall, but he wouldn't let that happen. He was there to catch her.

Slowly, they made their way to her ship, the Banshee. He kept his arm around her the whole time. He wasn't going to let her go. Not until she was safe with her sister.

As they stepped onto the Banshee, Charles could feel that Fiona was feeling safer already, and she was visibly more relaxed. She hadn't stopped shaking, but the tears no longer streamed down her cheeks. Charles knocked on the door to Fiona's cabin and waited patiently for Brianne to answer.

"I told you not to bother me," Brianne said from behind the door. When she opened it, her face contorted in several different emotions. Confusion. Concern. Rage.

Just to name a few.

Charles let Fiona leave his protective embrace. Brianne gathered Fiona in her slim arms and held the trembling woman gingerly. Her eyes snapped over to Charles, an angry storm brewing inside them.

"What the fuck happened, Vane?" she hissed, moving to stand between him and Fiona. "Did you do this?"

"Of course I didn't do this!" he barked, appalled that she would even suggest it. "Some sacks of shit from my own crew jumped her." Brianne didn't look convinced, and turned to Fiona for answers.

"Fiona, what happened? You can tell me," she said in an almost motherly tone. Fiona shook her head.

"It wasn't Charles," she said, swallowing. "He wouldn't do...this. He's telling the truth."

Brianne nodded, accepting her sister's words. Charles turned to leave, but Fiona called out to him before he could.

"Wait!" she said. "Where are you going?"

"To teach those rats a lesson."

* * *

**Haha oh no!**

**Don't worry it won't all be damsel in distress, I promise.**

**Bye.**


End file.
